A main difference of two-dimensional (2D) cut-out animation from three-dimensional (3D) animation is that, the 2D cut-out animation contains only x-axis and y-axis information and lacks a depth concept of a z-axis. As the 2D cut-out animation lacks a depth design, 3D motions of current situations cannot be directly applied to 2D characters, or else various kinds of visual errors may occur. To allow a 2D cut-out animation object to apply 3D motion data, in 2007, German scholars Alexander Hornung, Ellen Dekkers and Leif Kobbelt proposed a method for “Character Animation from 2D Pictures and 3D Motion Data”. However, performance of such method is restricted to a facet of a 2D character in a way that animation of only one facet can be displayed. Assuming that a 3D motion includes a facet transformation, e.g., a motion that turns from a frontal facet to a sideways or a rear facet, the above method is incapable of allowing the 2D character to perform a correct 3D motion.